monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jackson Jekyll
Plik:Cytat1.pngPasuję do szafek, śmietników... to niezwykłe jaki jestem kompatybilnyPlik:Cytat2.png - Jackson w jednym z odcinków MH." Jackson Jekyll – 16-letni syn Pana i Pani dr Jekyll. Jego matka prawdopodobnie jest potomkinią Dr Jekyll z XIX wieku. Upiór o rozdwojonej osobowości. Jego drugim wcieleniem jest Holt Hyde. Osobowość Jackson to postać przyjazna, lubiąca grać w trumnokoszykówkę. Chłopak czuje się wyrzutkiem w pełnym potworów Straszyceum, ponieważ jest on normalsem. W książkach jednak, nie odczuwa tego dyskomfortu. Chętnie współpracuje z innymi potworami i kontakty z nimi łatwo mu przychodzą. Drugie wcielenie Jacksona to Holt Hyde, znany jako DJ Hyde w Monster High. Przemiana zachodzi, gdy Jackson usłyszy muzykę. Jackson w książkach W książkach dziewczyną Jacksona jest Melody Carver. Książkowy Jackson jest synem nauczycielki w jego szkole. Jego matka ukrywała przed nim to że jest RAD-owcem, aż do momentu ich rozmowy, przy której była Melody. Jego hobby to rysowanie i malowanie. Jego drugie wcielenie to DJ Hyde. Wygląd Jackson ma czarne włosy z blond końcami i niebieskie oczy. Jest dosyć blady, nawet jak na normalsa. Na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami wytatuowany ma symbol Yin-Yang. Ponieważ jest nieśmiały, a jego język ciała jest nerwowy, chłopak ma tendencję do garbienia się. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|dr.Jekyll i pan Hyde Jackson Jekyll/Hyde Holt jest synem Dr Jekyll i Pana Hyde. Ich historia jest oparta na powieści Roberta Louisa Stephensona "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde". Szanowany prawnik, doktor Jekyll tworzy eliksir, który przemienia go w jego mroczną połowę (Pana Hyde'a), w której wyzwala swoje złe emocje. Z czasem uzależnia się od narkotyku i postać Hyde'a przejmuje nad nim większą kontrolę niż jego własna, doktora Jekylla. W miasteczku dochodzi do tajemniczych zbrodni, dokonywanych przez owe uosobienie zła. W finale, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją podwójną osobowością, Doktor Jekyll popełnia samobójstwo pod postacią pana Hyde'a, połykając truciznę. Wpływ tych znaków na wygląd Jacksona Jekylla jest dość duży: jego włosy są dwukolorowe, ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang, a jego ubrania wydają się być wykonane z mozaiki. Oprócz tego, jako naukowiec postrzegany jest jako frajer. Relacje Rodzina Ojcem Jacksona jest szalony naukowiec Dr.Jekyll, albo jak kto woli przy jego drugim wcieleniu, Pan Hyde. Właśnie po nim chłopak odziedziczył zamiłowanie do nauki. Naukowiec chaiał stworzyć drugiego siebie lecz mu się to nie udało.... Znajomi Jackosn przyjaźni się z Frankie Stein, Draculaurą i Deucem Gorgonem. Miłość W książce jego dziewczyną jest Melody Carver, ale w webisotach prawdopodobnie chodzi z Clear. Mimo to nadal bardzo lubi Frankie Stein, w dodatku z wzajemnością. Możliwe jest to, że niedługo będą razem. Zwierzątko Jego zwierzątkiem jest kameleon Crossfade. Może on wtapiać się w tło w każdej sytuacji i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Lalki Gloom Beach Jackson_GB_doll.jpg|Lalka Jackson_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7987 * Numer modelu: T7991 Jackson ma na sobie koszulę bez rękawów w żółte i białe przekątne paski. Kołnierz koszuli, a także jej kieszenie są w czarno-białe, również przekątne paski. Lalka ma na sobie również czarne spodenki, żółto-zielono-czarne klapki i okulary z pomarańczową oprawką. Do lalki dołączona jest czarno-biała plażowa piłka. Lalka ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami. Basic vol. 4 Jackson's_doll.jpg|Lalka Jackson Jekyll.jpg|Oficjalny art Jekyl.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'V4' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3649 Jackson ma na sobie żółtą koszulę, na którą założony jest pulower w szaro-czarną szachownicę. Pod szyją chłopak ma zawiązaną niebieską muszkę. Jego jeansy mają szary odcień i wystaje z nich jego koszula. Buty potwora są niebieskie z zielonymi akcentami. Białe sznurówki są starannie zawiązane. Ma kolczyk we brwi (identyczny jaki posiada jego drugie wcielenie). Nosi też czarne okulary w prostokątnej oprawie. Meta Timeline * 15 stycznia 2009: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Jekyll Jackson. * początek lipca 2010: Jackson wspominany jest w dzienniku Deuce'a i pamiętniku Draculaury. * 1 września 2010: Jackson pojawia się w książce w Monster High. * grudzień 2010: pierwsza lalka Jacksona zostaje wydana jako część serii "Gloom Beach". * 15 lipca 2011: Profil potwora zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 15 lipca 2011: "Oficjalny art" Jacksona zostaje ujawniony. * 16 czerwca 2011: Jackson pojawia się w webisodzie "Miss Infearmation". * 30 grudnia 2011: strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 12 lutego 2012: podstawowa lalka Jacksona została pokazana światu. * 12 lutego 2012: Jackson zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Upiorna siła miłości". * początek kwietnia 2012: podstawowa lalka Jacksona Jekylla zostaje wydana. Ciekawostki * W książkach, Jackson zdaje sobie sprawę z jego podwójnej natury, a w odcinkach nie. * Jackson zmienia się w Holta w różnych okolicznościach. W książkach, jest to spowodowane temperaturą. W pamiętnikach dodanych do lalek mówi, że kiedyś było spowodowane zmianą nocy w dzień. Teraz wpływ na to ma muzyka, podobnie jak w webisodach. * W filmie "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? jego przemiana związana jest ze słowami: "Oh, you give me the chills!". * Jest pierwszym chłopakiem z serii "Basic", którego lalka ma przegubowe nadgarstki. * Na oficjalnym profilu MH na Twiterrze ujawniono, że Jackson obchodzi swoje urodziny 30 maja. Galeria Pełną galerię zdjęć Jacksona można zobaczyć tutaj. Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Normalsi Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o szarych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o rozdwojonej osobowości Kategoria:Jackson Jekyll Kategoria:Holt Hyde Kategoria:Postacie noszące okulary Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Crossfade Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Postacie z krótkimi włosami Kategoria:Okularnicy